


Residue

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis does dishes.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Residue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The grime isn’t coming off his frying pan, which Noctis finds supremely annoying, because all the other dishes shed their dirt with ease. He even left it soaking. And now he has to scrub off each and every little chip of tofu skin with his sponge while the bubbles climb higher up his arms. The dishwater’s already become lukewarm. The rest of the dinner dishes are piled up in the drying rack, just waiting to be put away, but the one pan keeps fighting him.

Noctis fights it back, scrubbing it with vigour. He doesn’t stop until he feels long arms reaching around his middle, closing tight around his waist, and Ignis’ lean body flattening against his back. Ignis purrs into his ear, “Have I ever told you how much it _turns me on_ when you actually do chores?”

A shiver runs down Noctis’ spine. He doesn’t appreciate the implication. He _has_ been better lately—he’s done his own laundry and even picked up the living room twice in one week. He’s still not great about dishes, but he’s trying. It doesn’t help that Ignis spoils him in every possibly way—advisor, friend, _lover_. Ignis comes over to cook him dinner, sits across from him and shares pleasant conversation as he eats, then usually washes up and comes to join him on the couch. Not tonight. Noctis is willing himself to do better, _be_ better, and it’s already paying off. Ignis’ body burns hotter than the water does, and his hands roam Noctis’ chest in a tantalizing suggestion. Ignis squeezes Noctis’ breast with both hands before trailing one back down between his legs. 

Noctis’ breath hitches. The pan falls out of his hands, sloshing harmlessly beneath the bubbles. Ignis’ skilled fingers curl expertly around him, digging in just enough to be felt, and Noctis is dying for his dessert. He leans his head back on Ignis’ shoulder, arching into Ignis’ touch. He needs more of it. He needs them to both be completely naked, lying in bed together, touching everywhere they can. He tries to turn around, head tilting to reach Ignis’ lips. 

Ignis steps smoothly away and softly scolds, “Not until you’re finished, Your Highness.”

Noctis scowls. It was cruel to work him up like that and not deliver, especially when there’s no telling how long the last pan will take. But Ignis curls back around him, still supporting him, which leaves less for Noctis to complain about. He returns to the sink and scrubs harder than he ever has in his whole life, starving for what comes after.


End file.
